


If You Just Apologized, Everything Could Change

by QueenOfTheSupernaturals



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Alpha Derek Hale, Background Gerard Argent, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Derek Hale Uses His Words, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Mates Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Nice Peter, Oblivious Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sane Peter Hale, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes Live, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheSupernaturals/pseuds/QueenOfTheSupernaturals
Summary: One-shot. What if Allison had visited, and apologized to, Stiles that night he was kidnapped by Gerard and they decided to work together and train properly. All because they don't agree with Scott on how to protect Beacon Hills, anymore. They couldn't be happier having their dad's and Derek and his pack surrounding them.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Comments: 13
Kudos: 436





	If You Just Apologized, Everything Could Change

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a short one-shot, but after writing it I started thinking that it could be interesting if I made it longer. Please leave a comment if you'd like to see it in a longer format.

After Stiles was kidnapped by Gerard, Stiles wanted to hate Allison. He wanted to hate her for not stopping Gerard from beating him to a pulp, but he also could understand why she had done nothing. When Allison had come to see him when he got home that night, he had been angry with her. It took one look at her face though for him to see that she was clearly very upset about what had happened.

Stiles and Allison had talked a great many deal of things through that night. Allison wouldn’t stop apologizing for not doing anything, and she helped Stiles deal with all of the wounds as they talked about how they both felt powerless in their universe full of monsters. Stiles forgave Allison. 

They talked about everything to do with the pack. Stiles was surprised when Allison agreed with him that the pack needed to stop being reactive and on the defensive, and she didn’t even think to defend Scott when Stiles mentioned that his whole “no one kills” moral stance was what was keeping the pack from properly dealing with problems.

* * * * *

The next day, after school, Stiles went and met Allison at her house. They talked to Chris about getting proper training from him and explained that they wanted to be able to at least defend themselves. Chris was more than happy to train them, but he wanted to at least keep the sheriff in the loop a little bit. 

Stiles explained that Deaton had advised him against telling his father, which irritated Argent greatly. Argent made it clear that they would be telling Stiles’ father as soon as possible. Not just so he knew about his son’s whereabouts, but because he is the sheriff and he should be aware of the supernatural goings on in Beacon Hills.

Once Stiles was more or less healed, they began their secret training. Argent had them either spending their time running, practicing combat skills, studying up on all the info the Argent bestiary could provide—Argent even convinced a few other hunting families to give them copies of their bestiaries—or practicing with every manner of weapon the Argent’s had available. When they told the sheriff what was happening it took him about a day to process it before he started helping Argent with the training sessions. 

After a few weeks of training with Argent and the Sheriff, Allison and Stiles were already feeling a lot more confident in their abilities. At lunch that day, Scott was talking with Allison and Stiles and ended up deciding that they needed to have a pack meeting. 

Scott didn’t notice Allison and Stiles exchanging looks before both said they were busy and already had plans. Stiles knew that Scott wouldn’t listen for their heartbeats to see if they were lying, and it made Stiles want to roll his eyes at his friend. Scott just complained and told them that they would have a meeting with the rest of the pack after school tomorrow at Derek’s and that they had to be there.

Neither of them argued, they would let Argent and the sheriff know that they had a pack meeting and couldn’t train tomorrow. They would be okay with that. 

The pack meeting the following day was apparently a surprise to Derek and his betas. This pissed Stiles off to no end. The only good thing to come out of the “meeting” was the fact that now everyone was aware of a new threat in Beacon Hills. 

After the meeting, Stiles stayed at Derek’s loft and talked to him. Stiles ended up telling him about how he and Allison were training with Argent and his dad to be able to better keep up with the rest of the wolves. Derek was surprised by Stiles’ and Allison’s choice to not tell Scott about their training. 

“I’ll be honest with you, Derek. When it comes to the safety of Beacon Hills, I don’t really trust Scott to do what needs to be done. This new threat just proves it. Scott decided for all of us that we should just try to find it and talk it into leaving. I’ve done a bit of reading up on werewolves and pack and territory rules and stuff. I have to ask, why aren’t you putting Scott in his place? You’re the Alpha of the territory and this was originally Hale land. Scott shouldn’t have that much of a say in how you deal with trespassers on your land,” Stiles asked Derek.

“I still plan to properly deal with any threat that comes to Beacon Hills. I just don’t really have a problem with trying to be diplomatic first. Also, Scott doesn’t need to, or want to, know if my pack ends up dealing with the threat. Why are you telling me all of this, anyway?” Derek said.

“Allison and I have been talking about it for a few weeks now, but we plan to do what’s necessary to protect Beacon Hills. And since you’re the resident alpha we wanted to make sure you were aware of our plan and general intentions since we have the same goal. We want to help however we can, even if it means a bit of going behind Scott’s back. Also, we were thinking that it might help you and your pack to have an in with hunter information and if any of the betas want some other form of training that doesn’t only involve claws, we can help. Also, Allison and I were hoping we could train with you and/or the betas instead of just sparring with each other and other humans.” Stiles had started rambling a little bit at the end.

Derek was actually impressed with Stiles’ little speech. He had honestly thought that Allison and Stiles would never side with him or want to help him or his pack. Derek agreed with everything that Stiles had told him and said that he had training sessions with the betas every other day and they could join them if they wanted to. He also made sure that Stiles was aware that Peter was alive and technically a part of his pack. Peter was family.

Stiles and Derek eventually had come to a sort of agreement on how Stiles and Allison would really fit into Derek’s pack. On Stiles’ way out of the building, he sent out a text in a group chat he had made a while back that included Allison, him, and their dads. He told them that it went well and that he would explain it tonight if they wanted to meet at the Stilinski house for dinner.

When Stiles got home, he saw that they had all agreed to dinner, and he went straight to making dinner for the four of them. It didn’t take long for the four of them to be gathered around the Stilinski’s dinner table, the three of them listening to Stiles explain his talk with Derek that day.

* * * * *

Stiles and Allison spent most of their days alternating between training with Derek’s pack, and their dads. Allison preferred to train with her father and the sheriff, while Stiles enjoyed training with Derek and the pack more. Stiles was even able to get Peter to teach him more about how pack’s work and general werewolf etiquette things.

Both of them had noticed how they were drifting away from Scott. Neither of them could deny that. Allison and Scott had broken up after about 2 months of their secret-ish training with Derek. Scott had moved on to a new girl named Kira, pretty quickly. Stiles was happy for Allison when they finally broke up. Stiles and Allison had become like brother and sister in those past months. Stiles had become closer to Allison than he ever had been with Scott.

Over those past few months, Stiles and Allison had worked with Derek’s pack to help deal with each of the supernatural threats that threatened their home. Somewhere in those months, Allison and Stiles had actually become pack. They were invited to pack bonding nights and had even started hanging out with Derek’s pack in school and outside of training.

Stiles had actually become pretty good friends with Isaac and Peter. He would also never admit it, but he had developed a bit of a crush on the alpha. Allison teased him about it when she found out. 

Allison had become quick friends with Erica, being the only girls in the pack and all that. She became friends with Boyd soon after that. Allison, similar to Stiles had developed feelings for a pack member. Allison always tried to be around Isaac as much as possible. And it was obvious that they both had feelings for each other. The pack actually celebrated when Allison and Isaac got together. The pack, including Argent and the sheriff, all went out to dinner to celebrate.

After that night, Stiles asked Peter if what he had read about werewolves having mates was true or not. Peter was a little more than surprised by his inquiry, but explain, “Most likely, parts of what you read are true. Werewolf mates are sort of like soulmates. A werewolf will know who their mate is as soon as they meet them. If it’s two ‘wolves, it’s pretty straight forward. But if a ‘wolf’s mate is human, then it’s a bit more complicated.”

“What about Isaac and Allison, then?” Stiles just had to ask.

Peter sighed and told him, “Isaac and Allison I am honestly not 100% sure about. Isaac hasn’t said anything about Allison being his wolf’s mate, but it’s possible he just hasn’t said anything about it. I think it’s likely that they are mates, though. I can understand why he wouldn’t mention it. He probably doesn’t really know how to explain the phenomena, and his mate is human. It’s uncomfortable to try to explain it to a human, because they don’t understand the feeling and sometimes it freaks them out to think about it.”

Stiles thought about what Peter had told him. “You don’t have to tell me, but have you or Derek met your mates?” Stiles asked him, shyly.

“Before the fire, I met my mate. Andrea was human when I first met her. Eventually I told her about werewolves, and a while after that I told her about mates. We eventually got married and she even received the Bite from my sister. Sadly, she died in the fire.” Peter told Stiles. His voice full of melancholy.

“Oh.” Was all Stiles could say. He felt bad for making Peter relive that, but he was also grateful that Peter trusted him enough to tell him.

“As for Derek, though. I am not sure. I don’t think he met them before the fire, but he hasn’t really said whether he has met them or not, since then. You would have to ask him that yourself.” Peter added. 

* * * * *

Allison continued to tease Stiles about his feelings for Derek, but always made sure to tell him that she had a feeling that the feelings were mutual. 

As time went on, Stiles and Derek continued to save each other’s lives and grew closer because of it. Slowly, Stiles was able to get Derek to smile more and generally be less grumpy (which everyone was thankful for). It was almost a year after Stiles and Allison had officially become pack that Derek confided in both Peter and Allison that Stiles was his mate. 

Neither of them was very surprised by the new information. Allison told him to go for it and ask Stiles out. Peter just congratulated his nephew and told him about how Stiles had asked Peter about mates already. So, Derek didn’t need to explain it to him.

It took 3 months and a witch kidnapping Derek and Stiles to use as sacrifices, for Stiles to find out that he was Derek’s mate. That was the reason why the witch wanted them. After they were saved by the pack, and the witch was killed, Derek and Stiles had a long conversation about being mates. Stiles was over the moon about it. And Derek was just relieved that Stiles didn’t hate him for it. Derek and Stiles officially got together not long after that.

* * * * *

Stiles and Allison always agreed that they couldn’t be happier with how their lives had changed. They still had to fight monsters, and the nightmares didn’t magically disappear, but they were happy. 

By the time Stiles, Allison and the betas graduated from Beacon Hills High, Derek and Peter had rebuilt the old Hale house. Each of the beta’s had their own room that they got to decorate. There was a huge library that both Peter and Stiles pretty much lived in. There was even a wrap-around porch built. 

When Stiles turned 18, he immediately moved into the house with Derek and the pack. Allison moved in around the same time as Stiles. Stiles and Allison, both doing online college classes so that they could stay in Beacon Hills. 

The pack didn’t really talk to Scott or his pack after high school, unless it was about them not following the rules Derek had set for them. They were on a different pack’s territory after all. 


End file.
